role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mutant Godzilla Clones
The Mutant Godzilla Clones known as: Cancergojira '(ガンゴジラ, ''Gangojira), '''Leukocytegojira (白血球ゴジラ, Hakkekkyūgojira) and Spermgojira (精液ゴジラ, Seiekigojira) are a trio of horrifying mutated Godzilla clones. They are all used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personalities Cancergojira= Cancergojira (ガンゴジラ, Gangojira) embodies the most violent part of a Gojiran and is the evilest, most savage and sadistic clone. He has very little care about anything, making him apathetic towards others, is wildly unpredictable and just wants to watch the world burn. Despite his wild behavior, he is arguably the most intelligent member of the clones, being calculating and very strong; as he was able to outmatch Kunin and think outside of the box for his attacks. |-|Leukocytegojira= Leukocytegojira (白血球ゴジラ, Hakkekkyūgojira)is the most "average" of the Godzilla clones, the only female member of the Mutant Godzilla clones and is the least evil of the trio, but is still a psychotic and unhinged. She likes to boast about her fast regenerative powers, powerful atomic breath and strength. Despite this though, she has been hinted to have more hidden depths, as she did ponder Rozan's words when she (Rozan) told her to that she didn't have to be this way. |-|Spermgojira= Spermgojira (精液ゴジラ, Seiekigojira) is the cowardly, smug, sly and sneaky scoundrel of the Godzilla clones, whose into gross things and also likes grossing people out. He is also the least intelligent of the Mutant Godzilla Clones as well as the wildest one. Origins After being defeated in the Midnight Mayhem II event, Inconnu gathered around some pieces of the Godzillan's skin (Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji's) after the fight and took them to be made into his own batch of super strong Godzilla clones. Inconnu then seeked the help from many Viledrodes to help create the Mutant Godzilla Clones. History Debut: The Godzillans vs. the Mutant Godzilla Clones Inconnu, Gokidon and Mechanical Raban returned to see the progress on the clones, as they had two days left to unleash Manto. Once they got their, they were introduced to the Mutant Godzilla clones themselves. After demonstrating their abilities, Inconnu was impressed with the results. Inconnu when then give them a very important assignment... Not long afterwards, the Mutant Godzilla Clones were sent out to attack Busan, South Korea. As they got there, both Cancergojira and Spermgojira ambushed Romeo Blue and Cancergojira tore off one of Romeo Blue's hands. They then tossed Romeo Blue aside and made their entrance to Busan. Once the Godzillans (Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji) showed up to encounter Inconnu, there they might their match; the Mutant Godzilla Clones. Cancergojira fought Kunin, Leukocytegojira fought Rozan and Spermgojira fought TripGoji. The fight went out for several hours, it seemed that nothing could stop the Godzilla Clones. Then a massive ship appeared, two MOGUERA units were then deployed, Gfantis and Ulpra came by to rush to their aide and Romeo Blue came back. Spermgojira was the first one defeated, as he was beaten after getting shot by TripGoji and beaten Gfantis. Gfantis then tossed him into the seas. Leukocytegojira was the second-to-last to be defeated, as she was taken down by the combined efforts of Rozan, Gfantis, Ulpra and Romeo Blue. She too was tossed into the seas afterwards. All that stood was Cancergojira, who had beaten Kunin to a bloody pulp and had him gravely injured. TripGoji had also fallen unconscious, and Cancergojira blasted the two MOGUERA units from out of the skies, as he didn't want them to interrupt him. Just as Cancergojira was about to bludgeon Kunin with a large tower, Romeo Blue then came in and destroyed the tower. Angered, Cancergojira turned to Romeo Blue and striked him. Cancergojira then held his grip on Romeo Blue, turning his arms all rusty and combustion, slowly killing Romeo Blue. As Kunin got up, he realized what Romeo Blue was doing and told him to not do it. Romeo Blue nodded then held his grip on Cancergojira, holding on really tight. Romeo Blue then exploded on Cancergojira, killing him and severely weakening Cancergojira.Enraged at Romeo Blue's death, Kunin turned into Super Kunin and beat up Cancergojira. Super Kunin then defeated Cancergojira as he super kicked him, sending him flying into the seas, finally finishing the last Mutant Godzilla Clone. The Return of the Mutant Godzilla Clones Months later after their duel with the Godzillans in Busan, South Korea, the Mutant Godzilla clones reappeared in New York to combat against Gamera, Death Battle Godzilla, Ultraman Mebius, Gabara, Rudongo, Guruguran and Garbage Monster. During the battle, the ground began to shake underneath the combatants area; it shook loudly and steam erupted from the cracks of the ground, almost like a volcano; out from the ground came out a huge explosion of fiery dirt and debris, revealing a giant mutant Gojian clone; Cancergojira. As the other two Mutant Godzilla clones rise from the ground (Leukocytegojira and Spermgojira), Guruguran charged at Cancergojira. Ultraman Meibus then appeared and kicked against Cancergojira's face, to which Cancergojira swung his large tail against Ultraman Mebius in retaliation. Cancergojira grabbed Guruguran by the arms and began to burn Guruguan's arms with his boiling hot skin, badly burning Guruguran's arms. Guruguran staggered back and then fired a stream of flames and webs at Cancergojira in retaliation. Cancergojira then blasted atomic beams from his arms at Guruguran, sending Guruguran flying against several buildings, crashing into them and creating a massive fiery explosion. Guruguran came out from the explosion, set on fire to which then Cancergojira blasted his atomic breath from his mouth against Guruguran, causing Guruguran to burst into flames and creating a fiery explosion, killing Guruguran. Ultraman Mebius charged forward and performed a series of kicks and punches towards Cancergojira; Cancergojira staggered back. Leukocytegojira and Spermgojira then joined in on the battle, with Spermgojira spraying acidic mist over some buildings, melting them; Leukcotyegojira then transformed her hands into hammers, swinging them against Ultraman Mebius. Ultraman Mebius then blocked the hammers and kicked Leukocytegojira away. Ultraman Mebius followed it up by backflipping over the tail and slamming a karate chop into Leukocytegojira. Leukocytegojira rammed her hammer hands back against Ultraman Mebius, hitting him and causing him to roll over. Cancergojira then rose back up and fired his Atomic Beams at Mebius, to which Mebius blocked the blow, spinning the crystal on his gauntlet, activating his sword. Mebisu charged forwards and slashed his blade into Cancergojira. As Spermgojira continued to melt down buildings with his acidic mist, Death Battle Godzilla then blasted his atomic beam at him, followed up by Ultraman Mebius back-flipping towards Spermgojira and slashing him with his blade, sending Spermgojira flying up. After Gabara's defeat, Rudongo's death and Garbage Monster retreating; Cancergojira, Leukocytegojira and Spermgojira then all regrouped with each other. Death Battle Godzilla, Gamera and Ultraman Mebius regrouped as well. Cancergojira's skin boiled and scutes glowed; Cancergojira then blasted both his Atomic Beams from his mouth and hands at Gamera, Death Battle Godzilla and Ultraman Mebius. Gamera blocked the ray, skidding back a bit, Ultraman Mebius and Death Battle Godzilla were hit by the ray, flares coming off of them. All three of the Mutant Godzilla clones laughed; then Cancergojira rushed in, heading in to fight Ultraman Mebius some more. Ultraman Mebius channeled golden energy into his hands before firing his mebium shoot out of the side of his right hand, doing a + position with his arms, hitting Cancergojira directly in the chest. Leukocytegojira ran up and blasted her Atomic Beam at Gamera, meanwhile Spermgojira leaped up and tackled Death Battle Godzilla. Spermgojira constricted himself onto Death Battle Godzilla's neck, choking him; Death Battle Godzilla struggled to pry Spermgojira off of him. Ultraman Mebius charged forward and did a spinning kick into Cancergojira; Cancergojira swung his large tail against Mebius in retaliation. Gamera then slammed against Leukocytegojira and bit on her shoulder, to which Leukocytegojira then bashed one of her hammer hands against Gamera. Gamera roared in pain and then slashed back against Leukocytegojira in retaliation. Ultraman Mebius blocked Cancergojira's tail with his forearm, uppercutting him in return; Ultraman Mebius activated his Mebius blade and slashed at Cancergojira. Cancergojira slashed and roared in agony....but then oddly seemed to enjoy the pain more if anything, laughing and then punching against Mebius with his fiery fists. Ultraman Mebius then bashed his own fiery fists against Cancergojira, locking them into a duel. Leukocytegojira transformed her arms into blades, slashing them into Gamera; Gamera blocked the blades and slammed his fist against Leukocytegojira. Cancergojira then blasted his atomic beams at Ultraman Mebius, causing Mebius to skid back. Spermgojira jumped up and whipped his tail at Death Battle Godzilla some more. Mebius rolled to the side, firing his Mebium Shot into Cancergojira. Cancergojira was hit by the shot and then grabbed a building, then using his heat touch and threw it against Ultraman Mebius, the explosive building then exploded in front of Mebius. Cancergojira rushed towards Mebius and rammed against him; Mebius and then striked against him with Mebius Blade Strike. Meanwhile, Leukocytegojira and Gamera battled some more, up until Gamera slashed against Leukocytegojira with his elbow spikes, followed up by Death Battle Godzilla blast his atomic beam against Spermgojira and sending him flying against Leukocytegojira; taking down the two mutant clones. Back with Mebius and Cancergojira, Mebius's Mebius Blade glowed a bright gold, doing a series of slashes, it creating an infinity symbol before firing the Mebium Shot at the symbol; an explosion occurred around Cancergojira, catching him up in the crossfire. Gamera, Death Battle Godzilla and Ultraman Mebius then regrouped with each other and then fired a stream of Plasma Fireballs, Mebium Shot and Atomic Fireball against the three Mutant Godzilla clones. All three attacks hit the Mutant Godzilla clones, creating a big explosion around them and causing the ground from underneath them to collapse. The Mutant Godzilla clones then fell down from down below, their roars could be heard screeching as they descended. The explosion went on for a bit, before it then covered the ground and buried the Mutant Godzilla clones underground, the debris clearing. The Mutant Godzillas clones were defeated, with the three heroes victorious; New York was saved. The Neo Team and Ultraman vs. the Mutant Godzilla Clones: Great Monster Directive SPRING BREAK The Mutant Godzilla Clones made a brief appearance underground towards the very end of the RP, where they heard TKT Gezora's Spring Break party from all the way where they were and hated the noise, Cancergojira especially. Leukocytegojira was more confused if anything. Spermgojira then started hopping around and announcing that it was "SPRING BREAK!" before Cancergojira then smacked him in the face, sending him flying hard against the stone wall. Cancergojira didn't want to hear it it seemed. Abilities The Mutant Godzilla clones have the basic Gojiran abilities, however, they all have their own unique abilities. Cancergojira= * Metal Combustion: Cancergojira can touch any metal/iron object and turn it into an explosive at will. This can also affect buildings as well. * Flame Radiation Hand Beams: Aside from his mouth, Cancergojira can also fire out flame radiation beams from both of his hands. * Flame Radiation Breath: Cancergojiran can fire a fiery version of atomic breath from his mouth. It is very strong and can set buildings, earth and deserts on fire. * Flame Radiation Fireballs: Cancergojira can shoot out flame radiation fireballs from both his mouth and his hands. * Heat Absorption: Cancergojira can absorb heat into his body to enhance himself as well as use it as a source of power. * Boiling Hot Skin: Cancergojira's skin is hotter than magma and touching him can cause some * Enhanced Strength: Cancergojira is by far the strongest one of the three Mutant Godzilla clones, as he was capable of taking on seven monsters at the same time and seemingly had little difficulty fighting them off. * Enhanced Durability: Cancergojira has enhanced durability. * Regeneration: Cancergojira can regenerate from his wounds, albeit slowly. His regeneration is notably the slowest of the three Mutant Godzilla Clones as well. |-|Leukocytegojira= * Enhanced Durability: Leukocytegojira has enhanced durability; being the most durable of the three Mutant Godzilla clones. * Enhanced Regeneration: Leukocytegojira has very quick and instant regeneration, being able to regenerate and patch herself up in a matter of seconds. However, she can still take damage of course. * Enhanced Strength: While not as strong as Cancergojira, Leukocytegojira is still very strong. * Blood Beams: Leukocytegojiran can shoot out thin streams of red blood from her eyes at her enemies. They can actually sting and cause some burns against her targets. * Abnormal Atomic Breath: Leukocytegojira's abnormal atomic breath is arguably the most powerful beam of the trios's as it was capable of blowing up several buildings instantly. * Abnormal Atomic Fireballs: Leukocytegojira can also shoot out abnormal atomic fireballs from her mouth. * Healing Power: Leukocytegojira can emit rays of energy from her hands that can heal other monsters. * Shapeshifting Weapons: Leukcocytegojira can shape-shift her hands into weapons such as hammers, blades or axes for combat. * Enhanced Stamina: Leukocytegojira has enhanced stamina. |-|Spermgojira= * Acidic Breath: Spermgojira can fire out a very fast-paced white colored acidic stream from his mouth. His acidic breath is corrosive enough to melt buildings under a minute. * Acidic Globs: Spermgojira can also shoot out big globs of acidic slime from his mouth. * Duplication: Spermgojira can create multiple but weaker clones of himself. * Hybrid Change: Spermgojira has the ultimate ability to create a hybrid between Goji DNA and an Organic Enemy. He can stab them with his tail, and then for a later fight, he'd summon them. It's not known how he can do this. * Constricting Body: Spermgojira can use his snake-like body to constrict and strangle his opponents. * Enhanced Agility: Spermgojira has enhanced agility and is the most athletic of the Mutant Godzilla clones. * Enhanced Speed: Spermgojira has enhanced speed and is easily the fastest moving Mutant Godzilla clone. * Extraordinary Jumper: Spermgojira can jump/leap/hop up to high lengths. * Regeneration: Spermgojira can regenerate from his wounds at a medium rate. Roars Cancergojira= Cancergojira has the same roars as Alien Baltan. |-|Leukocytegojira= Leukocytegojira has the same roars as Rose Biollante's wailing cry. |-|Spermgojira= Spermgojira has the same roars as Frankenstein. Trivia * In their first appearance, they were only known as Mutant Godzilla Clone #1 (Cancergojira), Mutant Godzilla Clone #2 (Leukocytegojira) and Mutant Godzilla Clone #3 (Spermgojira). Inconnu, Gokidon and Mechanical Raban thought up of their names. * They are all based of cells, given their appearances and names. * The Mutant Godzilla Clones come from the obscure Godzilla manga "The Godzilla Comic Raids Again". Only in the source material, they were just throwaway mentions and images, not true characters and didn't partake in the story. **There was also a mentioned to be a Fourth mutant Godzilla clone known as Ba-ba Godzilla but it's appearance and other details are unknown, as it never appeared in the manga. * The Mutant Godzilla Clones are essentially evil, psychotic counterparts to Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji, with Cancergojira being an evil counterpart to Kunin, Leukocytegojira being an evil counterpart of Rozan and Spermgojira being an evil counterpart to TripGoji. * Cancergojira bares a resemblance to ShinGoji in terms of appearance. Interestingly enough, Cancergojira predates ShinGoji by 23 years. * Leukocytegojira is the only Mutant Godzilla clone to possess a true Atomic Breath power; as Cancergojira has a radioactive fire beam ability and Spermgojira has an acidic beam ability. * Leukocytegojira originally could shoot out slimy orb attacks that resembled white-blood cells called "Cell Shot", but this was later scrapped as it seemed rather off. * Interestingly enough, in both their second and third appearances, they ended up falling down inside the Earth. The first time however, they were shot into the sea. * The Mutant Godzilla Clones are some of the few Godzilla clones (if not the only) to not have the same roar as Godzilla. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Gojiran Category:Villains Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Low Intelligence Category:Male Category:Female Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Insane Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Becoming Evil